Spellbound By Love
by A Cat Named Lola With A Violent Past
Summary: Harry is finally happy, It is after the war and he is going back to Hogwarts. What will happen to Harry when he is faced by screaming fan girls? dum dum dah ... not very good at writing summaries, sorry


_**A/N: Hi, this is my first Fan Fiction I might actually take seriously, so please read and review. Btw, YES I know Snape is OOC. Hope you enjoy ...**_

**The Weasley's, Several Guests and a Severe Fairy**

Harry grinned as he settled his cases onto the grass outside the Weasley's house. He was finally with his friends and the closest to a wizarding family he could imagine. It had been a while since Harry had been staying at the Burrow, and he sure missed it. A lot of stuff had happened in the last year …

Two months after Fleur and Bill had been wedded, the Great War had broken out between the Wizarding worlds. Harry had finally killed Voldemort on Christmas Eve, and the war had finished there and then. Dumbledore and Snape were still both very much alive; and Harry was glad for it. Although Severus Snape wasn't Harry's favourite person in the world, it was a relief to find out that he wasn't pure evil and Voldemort's right hand man. It had been hard for Harry: the magical world had suddenly taken a huge interest in his life, and nowhere felt like home: Except the Burrow.

Harry was beaming with excitement while he walked up the path, as he still could go back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had decided that because of last year's interruptions, they would go back to school to repeat last term's work. It was something Harry was very glad of: He hadn't really thought about his life after Voldemort and was looking forward to saying goodbye to his friends: It was something he had never had a chance to do.

Huge squeals of excitement rose as Molly Weasley opened the door to see Harry standing there. Many ginger haired faces peered out around the edges to catch a glimpse. Harry's eye also caught onto the fact that there were others: Hermione, Fleur, Remus Lupin, Tonks and the brand new baby in Lupin's arms- Lucy-May Lupin. The baby coughed and her hair turned a violent shade of lime. Harry seemed to be drowned by hugs, kisses, laughter and most of all the love that had been missing from his life since Christmas. It was now the day before Valentines Day and everyone had been invited for Mrs. Weasley's famous food experience. Molly Weasley was now earning huge sums of money in the Wizarding World: She was a huge hit with her cookery books and radio shows. The house had been extended and everywhere re-decorated. Life had never been happier for the family.

Harry sat down after much fussing with the rest of the family. As the family sat down, three figures entered the room.

'Dreadfully sorry we're late Molly.' spoke a twinkling voice: Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall entered the room.

'Potter- How is fame treating you?' Snape asked smiling widely, 'Still famous enough to come to my lessons next term?'

Harry just greeted him with a warm smile. Snape had saved Harry's life during the Great War: He had huge chunks missing off the side of his face to show it. Snape was like an Uncle to Harry- not a great one though. He was the kind of uncle that got pissed at your birthday parties and then chatted up your girlfriend- mind you Snape doing this to Harry's ex Ginny …

Harry hadn't dated since he broke up with Ginny. He still loved her but they had no time alone until school started again. He was looking forward to some time alone with her.

The three guests sat down to a feast: there was no other word for it. Piles upon piles of food mounted taller than Ron (and that was saying something). Snape sat down and took a sip of his goblet of pumpkin juice.

'FRED! GEORGE!' Mrs. Weasley's voice bellowed from one end of the table.

There was a hiss, a crack and a steam of pink smoke as Snape stood up muttering curses under his breath. Pink fairy wings sprouted out the back of Severus Snape's black robes. However that was soon changed- the robes Snape had been wearing turned a sickly sweet shade of pink, and his head was surrounded by a halo …

'YOU DO REALISE THIS IS THE END OF IT!' Mrs. Weasley's voice howled.

However nobody else took this reaction: The adults (apart from Fred and George) were all chuckling softly to themselves. Ron had choked on his butterbeer, and Harry had tears rolling down his cheeks. Snape looked down at himself in disdain, and got his wand out.

'Sorry Sir, the effects wear off after about an hour … Mind you, you're the first person to try them …' Fred grinned across the table: he couldn't help himself. The glares from Mrs. Weasley were worse than that of a basilisk.

'I suppose I owe you for the past decade if terror …' Snape smirked across the table. Wow he certainly had changed. 'I'm glad I am a help to test what will finally bring more fun to my detentions.' Severus was laughing freely now.

Harry couldn't believe it. He was laughing, he was with family; he was loved. It had finally happened: He was Happy Harry.

Mr. Arthur Weasley casually walked over and dropped a note in Harry's lap. Nobody noticed except Harry.

**Harry: Meet me outside in an hour. Excuse yourself for the toilet or something … just make sure you're there.**

Well nobody said Happy Harry's Kingdom of Fun was going to last.

_**A/N: Sorry it's a bit boring: just setting it up. Please Read and Review or I will come round your house and slap you with a big fat fly squat ... You shall be squished as flat as a squashed fly ... Mwhahahaha. I love you lots really. xxx**_

_**A/N (again): Yes, I do know I'm weird.**_


End file.
